Mewtwo's Last Stand
by Lemurian 04
Summary: Mewtwo is hidden. The clues are spread. One man will collect them all and solve the puzzle of Mewtwo. Bad summary, good fic.


Yes, good day. This fic is made completely on a text-based RPG on the SPPF's RPG-forum. This RPG was the first in two years to be finished, and to that occasion, I decided to make a Fan Fiction out of it. These words here are the RPers own words, written as they self wrote it ( minus minor wrong writing. The RPers each controlled one or two characters. The RPers are as follows;

Surfman ( RPG-master )

PokemonMasterPika

Sorina

Controller of Flames

Lady Myuu

Shiny Castform

Cabbage

Vicious Blaziken

and...

me, Lemurian!

The RPers each control the following characters;

Surfman: Jethro Baker, Nathalie Baker, Maxie, Archie and other minor NPCs.

PokemonMasterPika: DP and Pika

Sorina: Stella Ookimura

Controller of Flames: Roy

Lady Myuu: Lynn Hoffman

Shiny Castform: Konami Denos

Cabbage: Lixue Melroann

Vicious Blaziken: Charlie Smitten

Me: Alex Fogshredder

I hope you all enjoy this RPG/FanFic and review. I accept both flames and praise.

DISCLAIMER: Neither I, Surfman, PokemonMasterPika, Sorina, Controller of Flames, Lady Myuu, Shiny castform, Cabbage or Vicious Blaziken own nothing of Nintendo, Game Freak or Pokemon. The RPG, though, is owned by Surfman and he also bears all the copyrights for his posts. Same with the other RPers. I own the Copyrights of the Fic.

Begin.

* * *

1st. Chapter

The Heroes...

* * *

The Silver Mountain

Jethro Baker waited patiently for his granddaughter. He knew she would arrive eventually. He had told her that it was urgent business. Natalie would always come if she knew she was needed. But it was taking her longer than he expected. Where was she? He had used a tracker to trace where her cell-phone was at the time of the call. It would have only taken her a few hours to reach his house. It had been 6 hours since he had called. She had not arrived yet.

Natalie knew she was late. She charged into the house and said, "Sorry I'm late - I-"

"Now, don't go making excuses," Jethro said. "I don't have time for them."

"Right. Sorry."

Jethro began to tell her about what he wanted. "Have you ever heard of the Pokemon Mewtwo?"

"Yes - but I thought it was just a legend! I never thought he really existed!"

"Well, he does. I saw him 75 years ago. He entered Silver Cave just before the rock slide covered it. I decided to stick around in case he ever emerged. I've longed to see him for more than just a moment."

"So _that's_ why you're still living here!"

"Yes, it is. For 75 years I have waited. Then I thought, 'Enough is enough. I don't have forever. If I want to see him, I'll have to go to him.' So I did. I rode Rapidash over. Then I had Machamp uncover the entrance. I walked a few steps into the cave. I had Rapidash light it up. And what do I discover? An empty cavern.

"Except it wasn't completely empty. On one wall was a message. The message was from Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo left a message?" Natalie asked, surprised.

"Yes, I was surprised, too. But I figured he thought this place would be discovered anyway, so he flew the coop and left a message behind so his existence would be known."

"What do I have to do with this?"

"The message said that he left clues to his final location with the twenty other legendary Pokemon. I don't have the energy to go all around the Pokemon world to find them. Enough to go to Silver Cave, maybe, but not to go all over! I want you to find whatever legendary Pokemon you have and collect the clues. Send the clues back to me so that I can see Mewtwo one last time."

"But I heard that some legendary Pokemon are owned by trainers now!"

"Yes, Natalie, and I'm thinking of sending them some letters instructing them to help, too. But there are quite a few legendary Pokemon that nobody own. Those are the ones that still need to be found and their clues collected."

Natalie paused and thought. "Well... Okay, I'll help you, Grandpa."

"That's my girl. Now go on and find them!"

Natalie left her grandfather's house. "Mewtwo, eh?" she said to herself. "I guess it's more than just a legend. I'd like to see him myself. I'll just make a mental note to be there when Grandpa sees him."

Meanwhile, in Goldenrod

Alex was on the last lock. " Soon...through. " he said to himself. The sound of the guard stopped him. " Oh great. " he walked to the window and jumped. The silent night flew past him as he flew towards the ground and landed perfectly. " I love to do that. " he said " Too bad about the safe. " He walked to his secret base and entered it.

In the Sevii Islands

Konami was training on a deserted island with her pokemon as she noticed the night was approaching.

"Okay, that's good enough for today," she said as the bright red sunset was fading to a dark blue. She didn't have pokeballs, so her pokemon were always walking with her.

She smiled at the pokemon, as they were her only friends. She picked up the wooden training supplies her pokemon helped her make, and took her pokemon to their little beds. She tucked her pokemon in and fell asleep in her own small bed.

"Until next morning," she said as she slowly fell asleep.

Somewhere in Hoenn

Lynn stretched her toes as her old pair of tennis sat beside her. She wiggled her toes looking at them covered in toe socks.

_The wind blew swiftly across the grass plain as two trainers faced off. A tall boy with an angry glare watched as his sneasel slammed a fist full of Ice into an arbok. The snake pokemon recoiled back with a hiss as she shot off a mouth full of poison stings. The sneasel flipped back dodging most but couldn't escape them all._

The brown haired girl hummed as she stroked the dellcatty at her side. The cat pokemon purred as the female pokemon drifted off to sleep. Lynn looked at the road ahead as she sat on the bench at the buss stop.

Slowly she reached over with her free hand and pulled a special pokeball off her chain. The ultra ball had a star sticker on top, as each ball held its own sticker so Lynn would never get confused. She tended to get her pokeballs mixed up.

_The snake pokemon slithered over wrapping itself around the weasel. The cry of pain came from the dark type as the serpent sunk her deep fangs into its flesh. The girl who owned the snake had a hard time watching, she never liked using bite. The serpent tossed the fallen weasel aside and glared daggers at the male trainer. He grunted as he stepped back, "This isn't over" with that he dashed off. _

Lynn's eyes clouded over as she fell into deep thought. Her smile that usual danced across her face faded as she twirled the pokeball in her hand.

The girl snapped out of day dreaming as she heard the sound of a buss slowing and the breaks going on. She glanced up seeing the large blue buss parked in front of her.

"Let's go Sanura" The girl said as she placed the pokeball back onto her belt and picked up her shoes. The cat pokemon woke at once and hoped up. The girl then walked up into the boss followed by her loyal pokemon.

_Lynn slowly peeked through the bushes looking at the injured creature. The pink fur ruffled with blood as the legendry has been attacked on surprise. A hiss came from the sweet face of the cat pokemon with a kangaroo like body. "Ssshhh I'm not going to hurt you" Lynn whispered as she withdrew a max potion from her bag. The pokemon hissed again at her showing sharp fangs hidden under the usual gentle face. But then it paused, too tired and in pain to care anymore as it slumped over waiting to be captured. But no capture came as Lynn gently sprayed the potion on the pink cat. The pokemon felt its strength return and looked up at the human with gentle blue eyes. _

Lynn leaned back in her seat, Sanura her dellcatty sat on her lap purring softly again. The girl leaned over to see some young rookie trainers talking about there newest pokemon. The trainer smiled as she listened in about pidgeys and caterpies and there evolved forms.

How the kids wished to catch a noctowl or seel and someday they will be pokemon masters.

_The girl sat at the river's edge over a small fire she had started. She warmed a can of vegetable soup as she watched the mew skim over the surface of the water seeming to be playing with her own reflection. The trainer didn't understand why this legendry, this beautiful powerful creature would stay with her but Lynn would never capture her. Not unless this free spirit wished so. This pokemon was in legends how could she ever own one? She looked back down at her soup and poked it with a fork frowning. She missed good old home made cooking. "Mew?" came a voice, Lynn glanced up seeing the sweet face of the cat looking at her. "You want some?" Lynn asked as she dished some out onto her only plate. She placed it on the ground and watched the cat land beside it and sniff at it, the mew reached out and gripped the food tasting at it. With a happy smile the mew quickly ate all on the plate._

The trainer slowly drifted off into a sleep. Her hands on her pokemon and her head leaned back. She had a few hours before the next town, might as well get in some sleep.

_Lynn walked down the path and then turned to the flouting kitten. "Guess this is it then. I bet you should go and I should continue my journey" Lynn said, the mew made a sad face before rubbing against Lynn's side. The trainer smiled, "No I can't stay" she said, "I have to complete my mission" "mew?" came the soft voice as the mew flouted up meeting Lynn's brown eyes with her blue. Lynn smiled and pulled an empty ultra ball off her belt and held it in her palm. "You... you can come with me if you want. And once my mission is one... you can leave" she offered the pokemon. The mew eyed the ball and let out a happy "Mew!" before pushing her nose against it. A flash of light and a din later.. Lynn had just caught.. no gained a new pokemon._

The buss slowed to a stop as Lynn woke at last. She looked out noticing the sun had gone down and this was her stop.

"Oh!" she leaped up grabbing her things and rushing for the door. "Wait! This is my stop!" she cried as the buss almost started moving again. She shot down the steps and onto the sidewalk. With a happy wave goodbye to the buss driver. Who thought the girl was rather odd. she turned and headed to the nearest pokemon center.

Coast of Johto

Stella walked along the road as the sun was setting, her pokemon striding along beside her. She didn't like to keep them in their pokeballs because they were the only company she had. There was only one pokemon she kept in its pokeball though, and with good reason. If anyone saw him they would try to take it. Stella knew this too well. He was only allowed out when she was far away from people or cities where no one but she and the other pokemon could see him. Why did Stella keep it in his ball? He was Latios. Of course Stella didn't like keeping him in the pokeball, but it was absolutely necessary for his own safety. She loved him and her other pokemon as if they were her children, but treated them like friends. Because that's what they were. As the red sun slowly fell away behind the mountains Stella began to watch the sky and count the stars as they appeared. Stella knew it was safe now to let him out, so she drew out his pokeball from her bag and let him out. "How are you feeling? Sorry to keep you in so long. I was in town shopping all day and you're so big.." Stella was cut off. "La, la!" Latios said, meaning that he didn't mind so much. She counted the stars and walked along until she could no longer tell if that particular star had already been counted. Hoothoots and Noctowls began their nightly chorus and Stella decided it was time to go to bed. "Ok guys, time to sleep" she put all her pokemon back in their pokeballs and Stella herself laid down under a tree and slept there under the stars.

The Silver Mountains

"CLAW BRICK BREAK!"

A black creature flashed a second after the attack was announced. The black creature jumped in the air, while its opponent stared at the black creature in horror. Then moonlight revealed the black creature's claws. Te horrified pokemon fainted, not by the attack but by horror, the specialty of Roy's Claw the Sneasel.

A frightened teen walked up to his fainted pokemon. He looked at his pokemon. "No cuts anywhere, you're……..you can't be!"

Claw walked to its master, a boy in a ragged cape and red shirt. "But I am, I am the one who beat the champion in Kanto seven years ago".

In the Viridian City Gym...

Tyranitar roared over the Rhydon. The Gym leader was backed in a corner. He knew this black leather clad opponent was way to powerful for him.

"Tyranitar! Earthquake!" The challenger ordered. Tyranitar roared, then stomped the ground, the earthquake dropped Rhydon instantly.

"Rhydon is unable to continue!" The referee declared. "The challenger, DP, is the winner!"

DP laughed. His Tyranitar roared in triumph. "You are as weak and pathetic as I expected. I didn't even need to use my secret weapon!"

"S..s..Secret weapon?" The Gym leader said, terrified.

"HA!" DP scoffed. "You aren't even worthy to see it!" DP started to walk out of the gym.

"Um, DP? Your badge?" The Gym leader offered.

DP stormed back up to the Gym leader and snatched the badge. He turned to his T-tar. "Fetch."

DP threw the badge in the air, T-tar run underneath it and caught it in its mouth. T-tar bared his teeth at the Gym Leader.

CRACK!

T-tar spit the pieces of the badge at the Gym Leaders feet.

DP's laughs echoes though out the Gym as he exited.

Outside of the Gym, DP recalled his Tyranitar and released his secret weapon, his Deoxys.

"Let's go," DP ordered.

'Yes, master,' Deoxys answered psychically. Deoxys, floated in the air horizontally. DP leapt up on the air and landed on Deoxys back. The pair rocketed into the sky, DP sky surfing on Deoxys.

'I sense great power is awakening.' Deoxys commented.

"Great power?"

'A psychic force of witch the world has not seen.'

"More power," DP smirked. "That is where my destiny lies..."

'We will crush all who oppose us...'

"We will," DP agreed as the pair rocketed to their next destination...

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, this was only an introduction of the main-characters. Please review. Next chapter will come in around 1 to 2 weeks. Have fun and review. 


End file.
